A little trouble
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield searches for trouble in the eye of Eternity, and he finds himself with more than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Heading to Ratchet's harbor in the hopes of visiting his oldest friend, Starshield was completely unaware that he was being followed, but when he went to a bar to purchase a beverage, the one following him revealed himself, much to Starshield's surprize.

"Tyrigosa?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she explained.

"There has been a major disturbance within the Eye of Eternity, something fluctuating the magic of the area. I fear it may be the cause of the Twilight's Hammer."

"What else is new?" he scoffed.

"This is serious, tauren! If the Eye of Eternity falls into their hands, they will have the power to destroy our world at their fingertips."

"Well," he started, "I don't know what I can really do, but I guess I could take a look around."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," she grinned.

"I can't go with you, but I can get you there. Besides, your nether dragon can navigate you around.

"Good luck, and be careful."

With these words, she weaved her magically adept hands smootly in a pattern, and Starshield was wisked away to the magic lair of the Blue dragons.

He found himself already on his dragon, but he did not notice this, as he was staring into the realm he had entered. An open world, brimming with magical energy, an expanse as great as the universe he knew so little about. He felt comfortable here, even wished to make it his home, but he had other matters to deal with.

He made a few glances around, not finding anything suspicious, but upon a thorough search, found the only solid matter aside from himself was a platform suspended in the air. He had recognized it as the arena where adventurers from the past had defeated Malygos and ended the Nexus War. Figuring that this was the only place anything significant could be, he flew to the platform and scanned the surface.

This search was not in vain however, as he found a rounded object in the center of the room. He figured it to be the focusing iris, an item that stabilized the magical energies of the area. This was not the case, as the object was not attached to the ground, but a movable, scaled orb of some kind. He identified it as an egg, but did not know how it got there.

Before he knew it, the egg began to hatch, revealing a happy looking blue dragon whelp. Although it looked innocent enough, he knew that it would find a way into the world, so he left it to float around. It did not stay isolated, and flew to Starshield, rubbing against his shoulder, and becoming attached to him.

With a mild sense of fear, he soon realized that the whelp had accepted him as his guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hopeless minute of trying to abandon the baby dragon, Starshield figured he should get some help from someone.

"But who knows how to deal with this type of stuff?" he asked himself.

"Perhaps," his nether drake spoke, "you could ask Alexstrasza. She is the dragonqueen, and will know what to do with this child."

"Yes, she has never led me wrong before."

And with this, he flew to the portal, whelp in hand, and emerged into Coldarra, the home of the blue dragons.

Before he set off for the Wyrmrest Temple, he flew to the base where the red dragons' operation against the nexus was held, and inquired with the leader, Raelorasz, for advice.

"I think this whelp is growing fond of you." he said, pointing to it playing with Star's tail.

"Yes," he responded, unamused. "But this whelp needs to be raised by a dragon, not me."

"You will have to ask the dragonqueen to know for sure," he spoke. "I can bring you there if you want."

"Thank you, and I will heed her words."

Calling to a nearby dragon, he bid Starshield and the whelp farewell, and they were flying to Wyrmrest, the whelp staring in awe at the land they flew past, and even moreso at the grand tower they came ever closer to. He could not help but admire the whelp's enthusiasm to his surroundings. It was just so jolly, so hopeful, much like another friend he remembered.

He was cut from this thoughts as he was dropped off at the top of the temple, and walking distance from Alexstrasza the Life Binder.

"Hello tauren," she warmly greeted him. "You honor me with your presence."

"The feeling is mutual, dragonqueen." he responded. "But I have a problem and you are the only one that can help me."

He gestured to the whelp that he brought with him.

"I found this little dragon's egg in the Eye of Eternity, and with no blue dragon around, he has become attached to me. I need you to help me find a home for him."

"But tauren," she said, "His home is with you. And don't feel you cant care for him. You have a good heart, and will make a fine dragon out of him."

"Thank you, dragonqueen."

He then bid her farewell, and grabbed his magical hearthstone, returning to Orgrimmar, and the whelp coming with him.

As he flew towards Ratchet again, ready to go to Booty Bay, he turned to his whelp, happily swiping at the air, and a smile crept onto his face, him being happy to be a father figure to this cheery creature.


End file.
